The present invention is related to improvements in the lead module for capacitors, specifically a capacitor formed as a stack of multi-layered ceramic capacitors (MLCC). More specifically, the present invention is related to a lead module which allows for thermal expansion or contraction and allows for remote mounting of the capacitor.
Capacitors formed from stacks of MLCCs are well known through the industry wherein each MLCC includes a stack of internal planer electrodes arranged in parallel fashion with a ceramic there between and wherein the internal planer electrodes are of alternate polarity. External terminations, defined to be cathode or anode, are each in electrical contact with alternate internal electrodes. This construction is well known to those of skill in the art and will not be further described herein.
Stacked MLCC capacitors can be mounted directly to a circuit board either by surface mount technology or leaded through-hole technology. For the purposes of this description there is a desire to mount the stacked MLCC capacitor remotely from the circuit board and to attach them to an independent structure. This attachment option utilizes a soft or flexible lead of a predetermined length which needs to be attached to the terminations of the MLCC's while the opposite end of the leads can be soldered to the circuit board. In doing so, issues such as mechanical lead integrity, joint integrity, lead strain relief, and strain relief between stacks of capacitors within a common module need to be considered in the mechanical design. There is currently no suitable solution for satisfying all of these needs while also maintaining adequate electrical properties.
Provided herein is a lead module for a capacitor, particularly a capacitor formed form a stack of MLCC's, which allows for remote mounting and which allows for thermal expansion or contraction yet adequate electrical properties can be achieved.